


Repsaj's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj tries to disregard the enraged King Kooh after Ailicec dies.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh watched as Repsaj sobbed in his bedroom. A scowl materialized on his face. He shook his head in disbelief. He shrugged with his hand and hook raised.

 

‘’Are you going to fall apart while battling enemies, Repsaj? Are you going to be too distracted? Your sick wife died a few days ago. I still view your tears every now and then. You should look forward. You shouldn’t look back.’’

 

Repsaj faced King Kooh and scowled. Tears still ran down his face. He saw King Kooh’s sudden smile. Repsaj’s eye became wide.

 

‘’You wish to tell me off about Ailicec’s death? You’re unable to do so.’’ King Kooh glanced at his hook. His smile stretched from ear to ear. He faced Repsaj again. He laughed in a quiet tone.

 

‘’You dread my hook just like your wife. I always saw her scowl while you protected me from enemies. Tears in Ailicec’s eyes. She never said anything to me. Ailicec always worried about you, Repsaj. She really was worried sick,’’ King Kooh said.

 

Repsaj’s scowl returned. 

 

‘’Are you going to rest now?’’ King Kooh asked. He viewed Repsaj nodding. His eyes remained on the latter as he fell on his bed and rested. They widened as soon as Repsaj smiled.

 

Repsaj’s dream consisted of him embracing Ailicec and kissing her. He also smiled in his dream. A tear ran down his face. A tear for a different reason.

 

The End


End file.
